Mass Effect Extended Extended Cut
by theaterman007
Summary: I couldn't get over having Shepard's last shot be of him breathing in a pile of rubble. So I decided to extend the ending to give him something better because he deserves it. This picks up where the game ended. My Shepard's first name is Mark and is a Spacer/War Hero. All other choices I made can be picked up while reading. All characters belong to BioWare and EA.
1. Chapter 1 The Rescue

"Gasp"

Shepard took a deep breath from beneath a pile of rubble. He took a look around and could barely recognize the room he was in. He had no idea how long he was out. The last thing he remembered was activating the Crucible.

The catalyst had given him a choice when he arrived. He could either use the Crucible to destroy or control the Reapers or use it to merge organic and synthetic life. The catalyst said the best choice was going to be synthesis but Shepard had to disagree. Forcing that big of a change on the galaxy was not his choice to make. As for controlling the Reapers, Shepard felt that there would be no guarantee that somewhere down the line, he wouldn't become corrupt and use the Reapers for evil. In Shepard's mind, the only option that had a chance at lasting peace was to destroy the Reapers. This however meant that other synthetic life would be destroyed including the Geth and EDI. Sadly Shepard felt there was no other choice.

After remembering everything that had happened before, Shepard began to assess his current situation. He should be dead. He may have survived many things in the past but this if anything could have been what finally did him in. It had to be a miracle. That is the only thing that would explain it. But even if he did survive this, the real question now is how to get out of this situation. He was severely injured when he raced to the beam that took him from London to the Citadel. He had used every bit of strength he had to get to the Crucible, taking down the Illusive Man, and apparently surviving the activation of the Crucible. He may have survived one hopeless situation but it looked like he was in another one. Before he knew it, he began to drift off to unconsciousness.

"SHEPARD!"

A voice calling his name snapped Shepard awake.

"SHEPARD!"

Another voice different from the first one was heard next. Shepard couldn't help but notice that there was something familiar about each of them. Suddenly he heard a large group of voices.

"SHEPARD! SHEPARD! COME ON COMMANDER WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Finally Shepard figured out where he heard the voices before. It was his crew from the Normandy. He tried to get up but it was no use. He didn't have the strength to lift the rubble off of him. He tried to call out to them but found that he couldn't speak. The crew was beginning to move on to another location.

"Come on Shepard," he thought to himself, "you've gotten yourself out of tougher spots before. This is nothing compared to Elysium."

Then he looked to his left and found his pistol lying next to him. It still had its thermal clip inside. Seeing nothing else nearby that could be of help, he reached for it. This gun has saved his life many times so why wouldn't it work this time? He fired one shot into the air.

"What was that?" somebody called.

"Get down! Somebody's firing at us!"

Shepard fired a couple more shots.

"Something's not right," one of the voices said. "I'm hearing the gunshots but I haven't felt any bullets fly by me."

"Do you think it's….?"

"SHEPARD!"

That time it was a female voice Shepard heard. It was a voice that he would know anywhere. Suddenly he saw her running up to him. He was right. It was Lt. Commander Ashley Williams; the second human Spectre and, most importantly, his girlfriend.

"Shepard!" she exclaimed upon finding him. "Shepard! You're alive! Medic! We need a medic over here! Shepard can you hear me?"

"Ash," was the only thing Shepard managed to say before he passed out again.

"Shepard? Shepard! WE NEED A MEDIC NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2 The Promotion

Shepard's eyes opened to the sight of Normandy's Medical Bay. He looked around the room. He didn't see the doctor but he noticed Ashley sleeping in a chair next to him. He thought back to when he first came into contact with the Prothean beacon back on Eden Prime. He became unconscious and later woke up to see Ashley next to him then too. Recently Ashley was wounded by a Cerberus synthetic and Shepard found himself sitting by her side at Huerta Memorial Hospital. Shepard thought to himself that what was going on between him and Ashley was definitely love. Anytime one of them was wounded, the other would come to their side. Seeing that she was within arm's reach, Shepard reached over and gently shook her. Ashley slowly woke up.

"Hey there beautiful," Shepard said, "Oh wait that's what you're supposed to say to me isn't it?"

"Shepard," Ashley said as she got up and gave Shepard a hug, "you feeling okay?"

"I think so but I'll leave that for Dr. Chakwas to decide," Shepard said, "can you call her in here please?"

"You got it skipper."

A little later, Ashley returned with Dr. Karin Chakwas, medical officer of the Normandy. After giving him a quick check-up, she determined that despite the wounds he received he was going to be fine. She explained that he had been unconscious for two days. Just like Shepard, she believed that his recovery was nothing short of a miracle. While the two ladies were happy with Shepard's recovery, they couldn't help but notice Shepard's face started to show signs of sadness.

"Is something wrong Shepard?" Dr. Chakwas asked.

"Anderson…" Shepard began to say but couldn't finish.

Ashley and Dr. Chakwas' faces fell. While Shepard was able to stop the Illusive Man he was not able to do it before the Illusive Man used his abilities the Reapers gave him to force Shepard to fatally shoot his mentor and friend Admiral David Anderson.

"I'm sorry Shepard," Ashley said, "he was a great man. A lot of the crew here knew him well. I didn't see a single face without tears when we told them. We did find him and brought him back with us. We will make sure that he gets a proper funeral."

"Thanks Ash," Shepard said.

"Shepard," Dr. Chakwas said, "I realize that this might not be the best time but Admiral Hackett is waiting outside to speak with you."

"Ok Doctor. Send him in."

Admiral Steven Hackett, commanding officer of the Alliance Navy, entered as soon as Dr. Chakwas called for him. Dr. Chakwas and Ashley left the Med-Bay so Shepard and Hackett could talk alone. Shepard greeted him with a salute to which Hackett saluted back. After a quick hand shake, Hackett took a seat across from Shepard.

"Well you may not look like you're in the best of shape but it is darn good to see you alive and well son," Hackett said, "You'll be happy to know that the Crucible worked. There is not one Reaper still alive out there. The war is over."

"That's good to hear sir," Shepard said though there was still some sadness in his voice, "We still suffered a lot of losses though."

"That we did. Hammer team was nearly decimated trying to get to the Citadel beam. You and Anderson were the only ones who made it before we had to pull them out. We also discovered after you fired the Crucible that it didn't just affect the Reapers but it wiped out all synthetics."

"I know sir."

"You do? How could you?"

Shepard explained to Hackett everything that happened while he was on the Citadel. As he explained, Hackett just sat there with a look of deep thought. When Shepard finished, Hackett sat quietly for a minute before speaking.

"Shepard I don't know how you managed to make a choice like that."

"It wasn't easy for me to make but I just couldn't force synthesis on the galaxy nor did I trust myself to control the Reapers."

Hackett held up his hand, "You don't have to defend your choice to me Shepard. I have the upmost confidence that made the right choice."

"I'm glad that the war is over sir but between being responsible for the death of all synthetics and losing Anderson it's hard to feel happy about it."

"I understand Shepard. No war was ever one without sacrifices. But I think it would make you happy to know that you are not responsible for the death of ALL synthetics. Right EDI?"

"Correct Admiral," said a voice over the intercom, "hello Shepard."

Shepard couldn't believe it. It was EDI. Being an AI, she should have also been killed by the Crucible's blast. While happy to hear that she was still alive and that Joker didn't have to lose his girlfriend, he couldn't help but wonder how she survived.

"EDI," he said after a minute of disbelief, "it is so good to hear your voice but I don't understand how I am hearing it."

"It's okay Shepard. I understand your surprise. You remember when we used a Reaper IFF to get through the Omega 4 Relay. Well using that technology and applying it to the Crucible, I was able to program it so that it wouldn't register me as a synthetic. I wanted to do the same for the Geth but because of their Reaper upgrades, there was no way I could save them without risking the Crucible not working on the Reapers."

"I'm sure you did everything you could EDI. I'm just glad that you're still alive and I'm sure Joker is glad too."

"He is. Thank you Shepard."

"Well," Hackett said getting up from his chair, "that's all I needed to talk to you about. You just concentrate on getting well Captain."

"Thank you sir," Shepard said, "I'll try my best to….wait. Did you say captain sir?"

"Yes I did. I guess I forgot to tell you. You've been promoted. You've been regarded as the Normandy's captain for some time now. I decided it was time to make it official. Congratulations Captain Shepard."

Shepard saluted, "Thank you sir."

After saluting back, Hackett walked out of the Med-Bay. Shepard fell back into his bed. For the first time since the final battle against the Reapers began, he was actually starting to feel happy and relieved. Knowing that EDI was alive brightened his spirits quite a bit. On top of that, he was now a captain. True it meant that he was more than likely not going to be in the field much anymore. However the more he thought about it, it might have been for the best. He had saved the galaxy three times now and died once during the process. If it wasn't for the Lazarus Project Cerberus conducted he wouldn't have been alive now. This might be the best time for him to get out of the game. Besides he can still be a great leader even if he wasn't in the field. And if he ever missed the action, his Spectre status meant he would still be able to go on missions for the Council. As long as he could continue to be the captain of the Normandy that would be all he needed. Or was it?


	3. Chapter 3 The Proposal

"EDI," Shepard said, "can you patch me through to my mother, Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard?"

"Of course Shepard," EDI replied.

"Also when I'm done with that call I want you to patch me through to Ashley's mother."

"Of course but may I ask why?"

"I have something I need to ask her."

After Shepard finished his calls he reached over to push the call button. Dr. Chakwas entered immediately afterward.

"You called Captain?" she asked. "Wow. I guess I need to get used to how that sounds."

"It's all right Doctor," Shepard replied, "I have to get used to responding when people call me that. I need you to do me a favor and I need you to do it without anyone else on the crew seeing you."

"Okay Captain but may I ask why?"

"You'll understand why when I tell you what it is. I need you to go up into my cabin and get a package that I recently ordered from the Citadel. "

"Yes Captain."

"After you bring it to me, can you tell Ashley that I would like to see her?"

"Of course Captain."

Dr. Chakwas was about leave the Med-Bay when she stopped suddenly.

"Captain," she said, "you wouldn't be thinking about asking Commander Williams a certain question would you?"

"I knew you would figure it out," Shepard replied, "Yes I am but I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else about this. I don't want to risk someone in the crew finding out and accidently telling Ashley before I see her."

"My lips are sealed Captain."

A little bit later, Ashley entered the Med-Bay. Shepard was about to greet her when she snapped to attention and saluted him.

"Lt. Commander Ashley Williams reporting as ordered Captain," she said with a smile.

This got Shepard to laugh but due to his injuries it hurt a little.

"At ease LC," Shepard said.

"Congratulations on the promotion sir."

"Thanks Ash."

"So what did you want to see me about?"

"Have a seat and I'll tell you."

Ashley proceeded to take a seat in the chair next to Shepard. Shepard began to rise up out of his bed.

"What you are doing sir?" Ashley said getting up from her chair. "I don't think you're supposed to be out of bed."

"It's okay Ash. Doctor Chakwas said that I can get up as long as I don't overdo it. Besides, what I have to say is too important to be said lying down."

Ashley sat back down as Shepard took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Ashley, you said it yourself back on the Citadel that we've been through a lot together. Since you said that, we've been through even more. You and I went searching for the Leviathan together. You were with me when we investigated Sanctuary. You came to my aid when mercenaries came after me at that sushi place and then helped me take down my clone. We worked together to take down Cerberus. Finally you were by my side during the Battle for Earth. When we said our goodbye as you were being evacuated on the Normandy, I'll be honest I didn't think I was ever going to see you again. Before I activated the Crucible and lost consciousness, you were the last person I thought of."

Tears were starting to form in Ashley's eyes. She could sense where this was going.

"Ash the stuff we've been through would probably drive apart any other couple. But in spite of it all we keep coming back to each other. I told you on the Citadel that I can't see myself with anyone else but you. So I made a couple of phone calls before I called you in here. One was to my mother and one was to yours. I called them because I had an important question to ask them and now I have one for you."

With that said Shepard reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He then got down on one knee. He opened the box and inside was a diamond ring.

"Ashley Madeline Williams, will you marry me?"

Ashley gasped. The ring was beautiful. She didn't have to think long to give an answer.

"Sir, yes sir."

She got up and gave a Shepard a big hug. She barely was able to stop herself from hugging him hard enough to put him in pain. Then she kissed him. Suddenly a loud cheer erupted outside the Med-Bay. Afterward the entire crew of the Normandy came in applauding and cheering.

"CONGRATULATIONS CAPTAIN! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH! YOU CAN GET MARRIED ON THE NORMANDY!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Shepard yelled silencing everyone in the room. "Were you all out there listening the whole time?"

"Of course Captain," Joker, the Normandy's helmsmen said, "You didn't think we would miss the chance to watch you propose to Commander Williams."

"But how could you have known I was going to propose? The only person I told was Dr. Chakwas and I told her not to tell anyone."

Shepard then noticed that EDI was the only one in the room who was not focused on him and Ashley.

"EDI?" he said.

"I'm sorry Shepard," EDI said, "but as soon as you said you had a question to ask Mrs. Williams, I was able to deduce that it was to ask for her permission to marry Commander Williams. Jeff asked me about it and, well, I may have told him and he told the rest of the crew."

"Of course he did," Shepard said, "at least he didn't tell Ashley and spoil the surprise."

"Come on Captain," Joker said, "I may not be able to keep a secret but I know who to absolutely not tell certain secrets to."

"Well I'm glad you all enjoyed the show. Now if you all wouldn't mind, my fiancé and I would like to be alone."

After a collective groan from the crew, they slowly made their way out of the Med-Bay.

"Well Ash," Shepard said once they all left, "When I first woke up in here I was feeling terrible but I think the future is starting to look a little brighter."

"I think so too Shepard."

"Come on Ash you don't have to call me Shepard anymore. We've known each other a long time and I call you by your first name and if we're going to be married I think you can start calling me by mine. I love you Ash."

"I love you too….Mark."


	4. Chapter 4 The Memorial

In spite of all the happiness that had happened in the Med-Bay, there was still one sad task that needed to be done. Shepard had been given permission from Dr. Chakwas to leave the Med-Bay to go up to his cabin. Inside he looked through his closet and pulled out his Alliance dress uniform. He had only worn it once since he had been reinstated back when the Reapers first invaded Earth. It was when he hosted the war summit between the turians, salarians and krogan on the Normandy. While the meeting itself didn't go too smoothly, it was the first step that lead to peace between the turains and krogan. Shepard also knew that he would eventually be wearing this uniform when he married Ashley. Right now though, the occasion that called for him to wear the uniform was not a happy one. After Shepard put the uniform on, he took a moment to look at his reflection. It was then he noticed the one thing that was different from the last time he wore his uniform. His uniform now had the markings of his new rank of Captain. Along with getting used to hearing people call him Captain Shepard, he was now going to have to get used to the sight of seeing him in a captain's uniform. Shepard's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking.

"It's open," he called.

Ashley walked into the cabin. She was wearing her dress uniform as well.

"I just wanted to let you know that everybody's gathered at the Memorial Wall," she said, "we're ready when you are."

"Thanks Ash. I'll be down in a bit."

Ashley was about to walk out the door when Shepard stopped her.

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

"Why is everyone doing this? I know that you already had a memorial for Anderson before you came and got me from the Citadel. How else could you already have a plaque with his name on it made? I'm the only one that still needs to mourn him."

"We're doing it because no one should grieve alone. We want to be there for you and offer our support."

"I appreciate it. Thanks Ash."

"You know we almost put your name on the wall too."

"What?"

Ashley invited Shepard to sit on the couch. Shepard could see her wringing her hands. Whatever she was going to tell him was important.

"After the Crucible was fired, the Normandy had to make a rough landing on an uncharted world. Fortunately the ship wasn't severely damaged but it was going to take about an hour to get it up and running again. Once we got the comm. working, we started getting reports that the Citadel was damaged. Considering the amount of energy the Crucible released, we didn't think you or Anderson could have survived. We put Anderson's name on the wall and it was time for me to put your name up. I walked up to the wall and just looked at your plaque for a second. During that time, I told myself I couldn't do it. Not because it was hard to do but because I really felt that you were still alive. Some of the crew thought I was just in denial but I knew. I knew you were alive because I knew you. You found your way back to me once and I knew you would again. So I told them we were taking the ship back to the Citadel and we were going to rescue you."

Shepard didn't say anything right away. Instead, he gave Ashley a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you," he finally said, "shall we?"

Ashley nodded. On their way out, Shepard grabbed Anderson's plaque and they headed down to the crew deck.

When he got off the elevator, Shepard was greeted by the sight of his entire crew gathered around the Memorial Wall. This wall held the names of the 26 Normandy crew members who had died during the ship's service before and during the Reaper War. Today another name would be added. Shepard looked down at Anderson's plaque. He was trying his hardest to hold back the tears but was having a hard time doing it. If you looked at the faces of the rest of the crew, you would almost find it hard to believe that only a short while ago they were happily celebrating an engagement. Finally, Shepard stepped up to the memorial wall. After looking at the plaque for one more second, he placed it in the center spot on the wall. He took a step back from the wall and saluted. Everyone else did the same. After the salutes were dropped, Shepard turned to face the group. He took a breath and began the eulogy.

"We all know what kind of a man Admiral Anderson was. He was a leader, a comrade in arms, a mentor and friend. Some of us were here when he was the captain of the Normandy. It was a short tenure but even when he was no longer in command, he was still fighting the battle with us. When he was on the Council, he fought different types of battles and most of them didn't end in victory. In spite of that, he kept trying to do what he could to protect and serve the galaxy. I think the moment that best defines Anderson was when the Reaper War began. He could have left Earth and accompanied us to gather the fleet we needed to win the war but he chose to stay and lead the resistance forces on Earth. He knew where he was needed, even though it meant constant danger to his life. Because of his efforts, we succeeded in saving Earth and the galaxy as a whole. He may not be here physically with us but I know that somewhere he's watching us and is proud of all of us for what we accomplished with him. Rest in peace Anderson because the battle is finally over and the galaxy is safe because of what you've done."

After the eulogy was finished, Shepard dismissed the crew. While the rest of the crew went back to their posts, Shepard remained at the wall just staring at Anderson's name. Ashley, who had stayed behind when everyone left, came up behind Shepard and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That was a beautiful speech Mark," she said, "I know Anderson appreciates what you said about him."

Shepard turned around and hugged Ashley.

"There is one other great thing Anderson did you know." Ashley said.

"What?" Shepard asked.

"He was the one who got me assigned onto the Normandy after Eden Prime. If he hadn't, you and I might never have fallen in love."

Shepard smiled and Ashley smiled back. They kissed and then the couple entered the elevator and headed up to Shepard's cabin.


	5. Chapter 5 The Epilogue

Where Are They Now?

Despite claiming that their moment in the gun battery was just a fling, Tali'Zorah and Garrus Vakarian stayed together after the war. They married and a few years later adopted turian and quarian children that were orphaned as a result of the war. Garrus went back with Tali to Rannoch and agreed to serve as a police officer on the planet and Tali remained on the Admiralty board.

Urdnot Wrex and Urdnot Bakara aka Eve continue to lead the clans on Tuchunka. Thanks to their efforts, the clans never tried to get revenge on the salarians or turians for the genophage. Instead they lived on Tuchunka in peace and eventually got the krogans an embassy on the Citadel. For any instances that require military force, they use the new Aralakh Company led by its commanding officer Urdnot Grunt.

Liara T'Soni continues to work as the Shadow Broker. She remains Shepard's most valued and trusted source of information when he and Ashley are on Spectre assignments. Not long after the Reaper War, she and Faron fell in love and became Bondmates. They have one daughter together.

Jeff "Joker" Moreau remained as the Normandy's pilot with EDI as his co-pilot and later wife. Eventually the Normandy was retired from military service and turned into an Alliance training vessel. Joker and EDI were asked to be instructors. They accepted on the condition that three months a year they can take the Normandy for a joy ride.

With her father dead and Cerberus in ruins, Miranda Lawson no longer needs to be in hiding. She later moved in with her sister Oriana. Eventually she was recruited by the Alliance to lead a squad of biotic soldiers due to her tactical leadership skills.

Jacob Taylor married Dr. Brynn Cole and eventually they had a son. Despite Brynn still wanting to name it after Shepard, Jacob convinced her not to. Jacob went back to the Alliance military as a firearms instructor. On the side, he also mentors war orphans.

Samara went back to help her daughter rebuild the Ardat-Yakshi monastery. After it was finished, she continued to serve as a justicar while still visiting the monastery whenever she can.

Zaeed Massani retired from bounty hunting to spend the rest of his life on a beach.

No one knows what happened to Kasumi Goto after the war. However Shepard said that it's a good thing they don't. If they had heard anything about her it would have meant that one of her heists had gone terribly wrong.

James Vega became an N7 Marine. He eventually would get his own command and to the great surprise of everyone who served on the Normandy, he dated and later married Jack. Jack returned to Grissom Academy when it was reopened and continues to teach biotic students.

Steve Cortez, Samantha Traynor, Dr. Karin Chakwas, Engineer Greg Adams, Kenneth Donnely and Gabriella Daniels stayed in their respected posts on the Normandy for the remainder of the ships military career.

Because of his success as the leader of the fleet that retook Earth, Admiral Steven Hackett was asked to be the new human representative on the Citadel Council. He accepted. As for the Council itself, to honor all the species who took part in the final battle, the Council granted a seat for each one. Every intelligent species now has a seat on the Council.

Epilogue

It has been three years since end of the Reaper War. The majority of the repairs across the galaxy have been completed. Sadly mercenaries, drug and weapons dealers, slavers and other types of criminals are still out there but it's nothing that the galaxy's military and security forces can't handle. Because of the new mutual trust between all species there is no longer any threat of war. There has been no effort made to recreate AI's due to the fear of the Catlylist's warning that it could create another Reaper type conflict. As a result EDI is the only AI left in existence.

Shepard is sitting on an armchair in his apartment that was given to him by Anderson. With a drink in hand, he is watching a news story on TV discussing the upcoming anniversary of the end of the Reaper War. After it was done, he turned off the news and the TV returned to its default screen. It was the picture of the Normandy crew taken during the party they had while on shore leave.

Shepard got up from the chair and headed to the office room. He turned on his message terminal to find that there was a new message for him. He opened it and smiled after he finished reading it. He turned around to face the back wall. In the three years since the war, it had become a chronology of events that occurred during that time. It contained pictures, model ships, antique weapons and other unique items Shepard collected on his missions.

Among the items were his two Star of Terra awards. The first one was the one he earned for his heroics on Elysium. The second one he earned for his role in ending the Reaper War. Next to them was a picture of him and Ashley on Omega when they had their first Spectre mission together. Finally there was a picture of his and Ashley's wedding on the Normandy. Garrus was the best man with Wrex and Joker as groomsmen. Liara was the maid of honor with Tali and EDI as bridesmaids. The past and present crew of the Normandy, Shepard and Ashley's families and members of the Citadel Council were also in attendance.

After looking at the items, Shepard then looked over at a calendar sitting on his desk. Tomorrow was indeed the anniversary of the end of the Reaper War. For most people, it was a celebration of the day where all species came together to bring peace throughout the galaxy. While Shepard appreciated this celebration, it was hard to forget that in order to achieve that peace a lot of good people had to die. He thinks specifically of the people under his command that died during the three years he fought against the Reapers. Richard Jenkins on Eden Prime, Kaiden Alenko on Virmire, Charles Pressley and 20 other crewmembers who died when the original Normandy was destroyed, Mordin Solus on Tuchunka, Thane Krios on the Citadel, Legion on Rannoch and Javik who took his own life after the war. He also thought of Anderson, his former CO, mentor and friend. Anderson's death haunted him the most. He knew he didn't willingly shoot him but that didn't make it easier to live with. A tear began to fall down his face.

Suddenly a voice called out, "Honey I'm home!"

It was Ashley. She was back from shopping. Shepard quickly wiped the tear from his eye and headed into the living room. Ashley was putting the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Ash," Shepard said before giving Ashley a kiss, "how'd your shopping date with your mother and sisters go?"

"Great," Ashley replied heading to the refrigerator, "I'm pretty sure we got everything that we needed. At least I hope we did. Oh well. If we didn't, we still have a month to get the rest before the baby comes."

Ashley closed the refrigerator door revealing her eight month pregnant belly. When she and Shepard found out she was pregnant, they both decided to retire from the military so they can raise the baby together. They both received honorable discharges and Shepard turned the Normandy over to newly promoted Captain James Vega. While no longer in the military, they still have their Spectre statuses and remain on standby in case the Council needs them. Now that Ashley was in the later stages of her pregnancy, Shepard has been taking most of the Spectre missions.

"I got a message from Hackett today," Shepard said, "we're all set. The Council has agreed not to give me anymore assignments until after the baby is born."

"That's great," Ashley said, "it certainly took them a while to respond."

"Well we expected they would. With all the other matters they have to deal with, answering my request for time off wouldn't be high up on their list."

Shepard walked out of the kitchen and took a seat back in the armchair in the living room. He angled it so that he could see the Silversun Strip out the window. He noticed that it had been decorated for the upcoming anniversary celebrations. In an instant, he began to think about the people he lost during the war again. A new tear began to form in his eye. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear Ashley talking in the kitchen.

"I really like what you did turning the other bedroom into a nursery. I think it came out really well. Also I talked to your mother recently. She really appreciated us sending her the ultrasound pictures. If all goes well, she should be able to get shore leave so she can be here for the birth."

Silence.

"Did you hear me?"

More silence.

"Honey?"

It is then that Ashley looks into the living room and notices Shepard looking out the window. She is barely able to make out the tear going down his cheek. She instantly figured out what was wrong. She reached over and grabbed a tissue from a nearby tissue box. She then walked over to him and sat on his lap. Upon seeing her, Shepard manages to muster a small smile.

"You're thinking about them aren't you?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah. It's hard not to this time of year."

Ashley uses the tissue to wipe the tears from Shepard's eyes.

"I know. I miss them too. We owe a lot to them. If it wasn't for them, we probably wouldn't be alive now and our child wouldn't have this peaceful galaxy to be born into. (Gasp)"

"What is it?"

"I felt a kick. There's another one. I think someone wants to talk to their daddy. Feel here."

Ashley took Shepard's hand and placed it on her stomach. Sure enough, Shepard felt the baby give a small kick. The smile on his face grew larger. It was almost as if the baby knew how he was feeling and was trying to cheer him up. It was working. He looked up and saw Ashley had a smile growing on her face as well.

"With all that in mind, we could never forget them and what they've done for us."

"I know. Thanks Ash. I love you."

"I love you too Mark."

**THE END**

**Author's Note**

I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I know some of the choices I made for what happened to some of the characters may not be the choices others would make. But that's what makes Mass Effect a great series. We are given the ability to create our own Commander Shepard and choose how we want the story to play out. Thanks for reading and to paraphrase a quote from Admiral Hackett, "theaterman007 out."


End file.
